Talk:The Sacrifice/@comment-27094628-20191003102143/@comment-184.62.59.50-20191027015748
From my understanding, the doppelgänger is "The Man In The Wall." Rell's efforts in keeping him at bay ultimately ended up resulting in his madness, the strain of being impriosned within a husk and used as a fortification against an entity that's, presumably, unfathomable. While it was voluntary, the psychological stress broke him down...resulting in the events we witnessed where a child of the void had spiraled into insanity. It never seemed implied that his shades, shadow-self, were The Man In The Wall...at least I didn't get that. This madness also may not have been The Man In The Wall's intention... For all we know, he may cherish the Tenno as his own children...but possess a sort of sadistic personality that leaves him toying with us. To us, and any human, this could be perceived as unnerving and potentially the biggest threat we face...whereas, to him, it may simply be endearment. He obviously wants something from us, as he expresses favor when, and if, we drink Kuva...or lightly scolds us if we don't. It appears, judging from what he says if you refrain from drinking, that he gave the Tenno their powers directly so that they could combat their maddened family. It's even possible that causing the derangement in said family members wasn't intentional either and simply a byproduct of the Void, that they couldn't cope because of their age...whereas the Tenno, being children, still hadn't mentally developed to a point where they were suceptible...and so, out of whatever the reason, The Man In The Wall gave them this gift to spare them from death...either to use, curiosity, or perhaps even some sort of fondness. Even if The Man In The Wall and the Void are one in the same, rather than him being an entity within the Void, the effect he had on their family could have been uninitentional and simply a result of adults being exposed to him directly. Personally, I'd hope that they make The Man In The Wall some sort of eldritch entity of an unfathomable nature who is extremely amoral, perhaps even a psychological sadist, but genuinely "loves" the Tenno and gave them their powers not just to use for whatever purpose it seeks, likely entry into this universe, but because he was simply fond of them. A villain purely through the lens of our universe, but one with a heart...in his own way. His nature may be completely incompatible with life within this universe, yet...there's some semblance of what we would perceive as something "good" within him. The Red Viel refers to it as the Indfifference, so perhaps he views most life, or even existence itself, as a cosmic joke and of little value...so playing with lives, and ending them, isn't a big deal...because energy is eternal and he's not truly harming them in the macro-perspective, just terrifying a lesser lifeform that doesn't understand there's more to our existence than our fleeting lives. For example, Rell's soul questions us about keeping him at bay...so obviously there's some sort of afterlife in this game's world, and if there's an afterlife...is it really that big a deal for a god-like entity to kill a human when they're simply going to move on? To The Man In The Wall, psychological torment and testing the Tenno through those shades while it's wearing the Lotus' mask could simply be its equivilent to a father's playful punch to the shoulder. ...and killing could simply be his equivalent to dismissing someone who's bothering him or, otherwise, annoys him. To destroy their physical vessel and cast them away as a mere ghost of their former selves...a way of saying, "Go away." It would fit his name as The Indifference...extremely evil to beings of a physical nature, but when you look at it from his potential perspective...what we value as life is trivial, short, and extremely fleeting.